For a Few Dollars More
For a Few Dollars More (Italian: Per qualche dollaro in più) is a 1965 Italian-Spanish spaghetti western film directed by Sergio Leone and starring Clint Eastwood, Lee Van Cleef and Gian Maria Volontè. German actor Klaus Kinski also plays a supporting role as a secondary villain. The film was released in the United States in 1967 and is the second part of what is commonly known as the "Dollars Trilogy." Plot Eastwood (marketed as the 'Man with No Name') and Van Cleef (as Colonel Douglas Mortimer, and marketed as the 'Man in Black') portray two bounty hunters, in pursuit of "El Indio" (Gian Maria Volonté), one of the most wanted fugitives in the western territories, and his gang (one of whom is played by Kinski). Indio is a ruthless, intelligent man. He has a musical pocket watch that he plays before engaging in gun duels. "When the chimes finish, begin" he says. Flashbacks reveal that the watch originates from a young woman (Rosemary Dexter), who killed herself while being raped by Indio after he had found her with her lover (in Joe Millard's novelization of the film, the young man is her newly-wed husband) and killed him. The watch bears a photo of the woman and was presented as a gift by the young man before being killed. The film begins with Colonel Mortimer (Cleef) illegally stopping a train in Tucumcari, and soon after, collecting a bounty of $1,000 on Guy Calloway (José Terrón). Mortimer's gunslinging skill is displayed as he easily kills him from a fairly long distance. After collecting the bounty, he inquires about Red "Baby" Cavanagh (José Marco), who has a $2,000 bounty, and was last seen in White Rocks. Mortimer is told that Cavanagh has already been targeted by Eastwood's character, who is referred to as 'Monco.' We see Monco ride into town and track down Cavanagh at a saloon playing five-card draw poker. Monco kills him and his men, and takes the bounty. Eventually, the two bounty hunters, after learning about each other from different sources, meet in El Paso and, after butting heads, decide to team up to take down Indio and his gang. Indio's primary goal is to rob the Bank of El Paso and its disguised safe containing "almost a million dollars". Mortimer persuades a reluctant Monco to join Indio's gang during the robbery in order to "get him between two fires". Monco is offered membership in the gang, after rescuing one of Indio's friends from prison. When Indio robs the bank, he brings the gang and the money to the small border town of Agua Caliente , where Mortimer reunites with Monco. The hunchback Wild (Klaus Kinski) recognizes the Colonel from a previous encounter in which the Colonel had deliberately insulted him and forces a showdown in which he is killed by the Colonel. The Colonel then proves his worth to Indio by cracking open the safe without using explosives, but Indio states his intention to wait a month if necessary to allow the furor over the bank robbery to die down and locks the money away. Monco and the Colonel plan to steal the bank money from Indio, but the bandits catch them in the act and severely beat them. Indio's right-hand man Nino (Mario Brega), on orders from Indio, kills their guard and releases the bounty hunters. Indio informs his gang that they "got away", and sends them after the escaped bounty hunters. He intends to kill off his gang with the bounty killers while he and Nino take all the loot for themselves. However, the smarter Groggy (Luigi Pistilli) figures out what Indio is up to, and kills Nino. Before he can kill Indio, he finds that the Colonel has already removed the stolen money from where Indio had hidden it. Indio convinces Groggy to join forces with him to trap the bounty-killers. The next morning, Monco and Mortimer shoot down the gang, one by one, in the streets of the town. Standing alone, Mortimer shoots Groggy when the outlaw tries to run for it, but then has his gun shot out of his hand by Indio, who then takes out his pocket watch and begins playing it. As the chimes nears the end, Monco suddenly appears with an identical pocket watch, playing the same tune as Indio's, which Mortimer realizes had been taken from him earlier. As this happens, Monco holds a Henry rifle on Indio and gives his gun belt and pistol to Mortimer, evening the odds. "Now we start", Monco announces and sits while Mortimer and Indio face off. During the standoff, Monco looks down at the pocket watch and sees the same picture of the woman Indio had raped. The music finishes, and Mortimer outdraws and guns down Indio. At this juncture, Mortimer takes Indio's pocket watch. Monco gives him back the other watch and remarks on a family resemblance; the Colonel replies, "Naturally, between brother and sister," indicating that the young woman's portrait was that of Mortimer's sister. His revenge complete, he decides to take no part of the bounty. As Monco tosses the last of the bodies into a wagon and counts them by the reward for each one, he realizes he is short of the $27,000 total, and spins around to gun down Groggy, who had survived and waited in ambush. As he leaves, he recovers the money stolen from the bank of El Paso, though it is not clear whether he intends to return it. He then rides off into the distance with his horse towing the wagon full of the lifeless bodies of the entire gang. Cast Leads *Clint Eastwood as Monco *Lee Van Cleef as Colonel Douglas Mortimer *Gian Maria Volontè as El Indio ("The Indian") Gang members *Mario Brega as Niño, member of Indio's gang *Luigi Pistilli as Groggy, member of Indio's gang *Aldo Sambrell as Cuchillio, member of Indio's gang *Klaus Kinski as Wild, the hunchback, member of Indio's gang *Benito Stefanelli as Hughie (aka Luke), member of Indio's gang *Luis Rodríguez as Manuel, member of Indio's gang *Panos Papadopulos as Sancho Perez, member of Indio's gang *Werner Abrolat as Slim, Member of Indio's gang (uncredited) *Eduardo García as Fausto, member of Indio's Gang (uncredited) *Enrique Santiago as Miguel, member of Indio's gang (uncredited) *Antonio Molino Rojo as Frisco, member of Indio's gang (uncredited) *Frank Braña as Blackie, member of Indio's gang (uncredited) *José Canalejas as Chico, member of Indio's gang (uncredited) *Nazzareno Natale as Paco, member of Indio's gang (uncredited) Other characters *Dante Maggio as Carpenter in cell with El Indio *Diana Rabito as Calloway's girl in tub *Giovanni Tarallo as Santa Cruz telegraphist *Joseph Egger as Old Prophet *Lorenzo Robledo as Tomaso, El Indio's traitor *Mara Krupp as Mary, hotel manager's beautiful wife *Mario Meniconi as Train conductor *Roberto Camardiel as Station clerk *Sergio Mendizábal as Tucumcari's bank manager *Tomás Blanco as Tucumcari's sheriff Music Ennio Morricone composed the film's soundtrack as he did for A Fistful of Dollars: before production had started, under Leone's explicit direction. In fact, Leone often shot to Morricone's music on set. In the United States, Hugo Montenegro released a cover version as did Leroy Holmes who released a cover version of the soundtrack album with the original American poster art. Maurizio Graf sang a vocal "Occhio Per Occhio"/"Eye For An Eye" to the music of the cue "Sixty Seconds to What" track that did not appear in the film but was released as a tie-in 45rpm record. The rock band Year Long Disaster has recorded a song called "Per qualche dollaro in più". However, it is unknown how large the connection with it is. British band Babe Ruth famously covered the main theme as part of their song "The Mexican." The theme "La resa dei conti" was used as a ringtone for Vertu phones Videos Category:Films